Chimera (Winx Club)
Chimera is the daughter of Countess Cassandra, a noble from Solaria, and a fairy who attends the Beta Academy for Fairies. She first appeared in the first episode of the third season of Winx Club. Chimera is rude and very jealous of Stella, and always wants everything her way. When Stella is getting ready for her princess ball, Chimera tries to ruin Stella's fun. Chimera states that she hates Stella because she is a pretty, beautiful, spoiled, and lucky princess. History Chimera is introduced in Season 3, in "The Ball of the Princess". She is first seen at a pizza place, where the Winx are, and takes the pizza that Stella was going to get. Chimera makes fun of Flora, asking her if she was made out of gumdrops, and Stella defends her, revealing that Chimera is extremely rude. She also gets the dress Stella wants. Chimera already hates Stella and the Winx Club.Her mother, Countess Cassandra would join the fray. Chimera tries to ruin Stella's hairdo while she is getting ready for the princess ball but fails to do so. The spell bounces back on her instead, making her hairstyle Medusa-like. Chimera states that she hates Stella, and (quite ironically) accuses her of being a spoiled princess. She and Countess Cassandra both meet Valtor, and he gives them powers in exchange for the power of the Second Sun of Solaria. Chimera transforms Stella into a monster called "Mon-Stella" . We see her in the eighth episode with her mother and King Radius. She tries to prevent Stella from ruining the wedding for King Radius and Countess Cassandra (telling Stella that she wasn't on the guest list), She is defeated twice, but she dares Stella to free her and fight her again. After being defeated by Stella, Chimera and Cassandra are imprisoned in the dungeon by King Radius. Chimera is a girl with long bluish-black hair that falls to her ankles. She wears red lipstick, black eyeshadow and has a tiny mole near her left eye. Her outfit is a lolita-style dress in various shades of purple. The only other outfit Chimera is seen in besides her regular outfit is a red gown that is about knee length, with a long ruffle on the end. It has a pink veil in the back and three flowers in the middle going up and down. The outfit is also the outfit Stella wanted and resulted in a shopping war with Chimera winning the dress. When Chimera was given the title of Princess of Solaria, she was granted a Ring of Solaria which also turns into a Scepter like Stella's. Trivia *Chimera's fairy outfit is unknown, as she never transformed on screen. **'Tantrum Tirade': Destroys obstacles, used in Episode 1 Season 3. **Chimera also used an unnamed spell on Stella in the second episode of season 3 to turn Stella into a monster **She had used another spell she originally wanted to cast on Stella to ruin her hairdo (turning her/Stella's hair into long snake-hairs (kinda like Medusa), but when she cast the spell, it was reflected on herself. **She also used a Vanishing spell to vanish the mess on her dress. Category:Rivals Category:Winx Club Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Arrogant Category:TV Show Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Medusas/Gorgons Category:Power Hungry Category:Female Category:Teenagers